


The One With the Birthday Cake

by izzyb



Series: Scotty's Birthday [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov brings Scotty some cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Birthday Cake

It's later, much later and Scotty's eyes have been closed for a while. The bed moves and he opens them, startled.

"Brought you something," Pavel says and grins.

Scotty knows that grin. He associates it with the memory of working together in engineering that first night and touching fingers and arms and thighs constantly in his small office while hunched over their PADDs before finally calling it quits and leaving so that they could do something with all that tension between them. Scotty remembers how Pavel had grinned at him in the darkened corridor on the way to his quarters, taunting him to touch him.

He had, but he'd waited until the door had slid shut before crowding him up against it and practically _attacking_ him.

Scotty may have been a wee bit unprepared for this though, Pavel in front of him holding a plate of birthday cake in his hand, wearing nothing but that (evil) grin. He hadn't botherd with clothes since Scotty had divested him of his kilt many hours ago.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm fucking full. Those sandwiches were plenty."

Pavel raises his eyebrows at his satisfied tone and sets the plate on his bed. "It's okay. I'll just eat this myself."

And then Pavel's straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in his mouth so that Scotty can taste the beers they shared earlier while wrapped around each other and watching that stupid action vid. He tries to raise his arms to touch Pavel's face, but finds that he can't move them with Pavel holding him down with a firm grip on his wrists.

"What are you doin—" The question dies when Pavel releases one arm to swirl his finger in the white icing and bring it to the pebbled nubs on Scotty's chest. "Fuck, lad. That's cold."

"Not for long." He leans down to lick the icing off of him, swirling his tongue and biting just a little bit in the way Scotty likes that starts his mind blurring and his cock hardening.

"Again," he demands and Pavel obediently paints his nipples white again with icing and sucks it off, hard enough this time to leave matching red marks that Scotty knows he's going to feel tomorrow.

He repeats this action several times, making patterns down his stomach and following said patterns with his tongue, driving Scotty crazy like he always does.

He's ready to reach for him, ready to knock that stupid plate off the bed and turn them over and fuck him—he's probably still stretched open from before and—

His plans change when Chekov puts a dab of icing on his cock and leans down to suck it off, swirling his tongue again and digging his fingers into Scotty's hips while continuing to hold him down. He pauses to lick a finger and work it inside his ass, wriggling before sucking in earnest, letting go to jack him quickly when he's close.

The fucker's grinning again when Scotty splatters his chest with come, but by this point, Scotty can't say his own name, let alone give a shit.

He's still trembling when Pavel sits up and leans against him to finish eating the birthday cake. Scotty decides that he'll return the favor later. Much later.


End file.
